Cinco veces que Blaine complació a Kurt
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Y una que no lo hizo... Este fic se sitúa en la temp. 5. Rated M. Smut. Bitch!Kurt. En este fic Kurt es bastante OOC, si te molesta, no leas. Nada me pertenece :p


**Aquí**** está la historia que le prometí a The Rabbit of Moon luego de que hayamos tenido otra de nuestras muy interesantes conversaciones. No es todo lo que pediste pero espero que te guste :)**

**Advertencias: Kurt actúa muy diferente de la serie en este fic. Sin duda alguna podría catalogarse como Bitch!Kurt. Y hay smut, como en el 95% de mis historias. Si algo de esto te molesta te sugiero que no leas.**

**Disfruten :3**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**I**

"¿Me alcanzas una gaseosa?" le preguntó Kurt sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

"Claro" respondió Blaine con una sonrisa a pesar de que el castaño no la viera. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina del pequeño departamento de Kurt.

Como las clases habían acabado el moreno habló con sus padres y luego de una larga y dura discusión le dieron el permiso para que pasara el verano con su novio- no, prometido. La sonrisa del moreno se agrandó al pensarlo, todavía no podía creer que el castaño lo haya aceptado de nuevo.

Y puede ser que todavía se sienta algo culpable por lo que hizo. No, tachen eso. Todavía se siente muy culpable. Tanto que se ha pasado las ultimas semanas complaciendo todos y cada uno de los pedidos y caprichos de su prometido.

Pero a él le gusta complacerlo así que es una situación donde todos ganan, ¿cierto?

"Cierto" murmuró mientras volvió al living.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Kurt.

"¿Que? No, no dije nada. Toma" dijo mientras extendía la lata de gaseosa.

Kurt lo besó en la mejilla pero se mordió el labio cuando vio la lata.

"¿Que sucede?" le preguntó el ojimiel.

"No es nada, solo que quería un sorbete, pero yo lo busco"

El castaño comenzó a pararse pero una mano lo detuvo. Blaine se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la cocina. "Yo iré"

De todos modos, el programa todavía no había empezado. Todos ganan.

**II**

A Blaine le encantaba Nueva York, él podía tomar la mano de Kurt sin preocuparse por recibir miradas feas o insultos. No podía esperar para poder mudarse con su prometido.

"Dios, son tan lentos para caminar" escuchó a Santana decir a unos metros de ellos.

Kurt le sacó la lengua cuando ella no estaba viendo. "Sucede que nosotros miramos las vidrieras antes de entrar a algún negocio. No como tu que entras a cualquiera y luego te quejas cuando no hay algo del color que quieres" explicó el castaño.

La latina rodó los ojos y se alejó, tomando a Dani con ella.

Blaine rió al ver el pequeño intercambio entre sus amigos. Ya estaba bastante familiarizado con las peleas entre Kurt y Santana pero nunca se cansaría de verlas. Al parecer Rachel tampoco, ya que rió junto a él.

La vista de la morena se dirigió a una pared. "Oh Kurt, ¡mira!" gritó.

El castaño dio vuelta su cabeza y su aliento se detuvo.

"Oh por Gaga, no lo puedo creer"

En la pared (una muy sucia pared si le preguntaban al moreno) se encontraba un póster de Wicked.

"Cincuenta por ciento de descuento para estudiantes de NYADA. Kurt, esto es increible" dijo Rachel mientras lo abrazaba.

Pero la sonrisa se borró del rostro del ojiazul. "Aunque tenga el descuento no lo puedo pagar. Con el dinero que gano del restaurante apenas puedo pagar la renta y mi guardarropa"

"Pero debe haber alguna forma de pagarlo, no puedes perdértelo. Quiero ver mi primer show de Broadway contigo" dijo la morena mientras hacia un puchero.

"Tal vez podré pagarlo cuando este en mi propio show" dijo bromeando el castaño aunque se podía ver la tristeza debajo de esa mascara.

Blaine se quedó pensando.

**-o-o-**

"Blaine, ¿viste donde quedó mi corbata azul?" preguntó Kurt mientras revisaba debajo de unos cojines. Gruñó. Iba a llegar tarde a su almuerzo con Dani y eso no era divertido.

"Debe estar en mi cajón" respondió con una sonrisa.

Kurt levantó su ceja. "¿Y por que estaría en tu cajón?"

"No lo se, tu fíjate" dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

El castaño suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, Blaine yendo detrás suyo. Kurt abrió el cajón y suspiró.

"Blaine, ¿que es esto?" preguntó mientras levantaba una entrada de teatro. Wicked estaba impreso en letras grandes.

"Um, yo creo que es una entrada para ver Wicked" dijo divertido desde su lugar en la puerta.

Kurt cerró los ojos. "Dime que no lo compraste para mi"

"¿Quieres que mienta o no?" preguntó.

No pasó nada... y luego un par de brazos lo envolvían y besos lo cubrían.

"Te amo. No tenias que hacerlo. Te debió costar una fortuna. ¿Te dije que te amo?" gritó en su oído el ojiazul.

Blaine rió. "No te preocupes, no costó tanto" mintió. A decir verdad el moreno tendría que recortar gastos por unos meses. "Disfrútalo" dijo con una sonrisa.

**III**

Kurt todavía no podía creer que había visto Wicked. Fue increíble y se aseguró de agradecerle a su prometido por días. Blaine solo se encogía de hombros y decía que no era nada.

El castaño no lograba entender porque el moreno había cambiado su actitud repentinamente, pasando de una relación normal entre parejas a tratarlo como un príncipe. Blaine prácticamente besaba sus pies.

Kurt no se queja, al contrario, lo esta disfrutando tal vez mas de lo que debería. Lo mas responsable seria hablarlo con el moreno pero... podría esperar un rato.

**-o-o-**

Blaine estaba sentado leyendo el periódico cuando la puerta se abrió y un muy malhumorado Kurt entró por la puerta.

El castaño dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, gruñendo.

"¿Mal día?" preguntó simpaticamente el moreno.

"El peor. Estoy hambriento, mis pies me están matando y una señora se llevó el pañuelo por el que estuve ahorrando por semanas" lloró.

"¿Que tal si te preparo algo de comer mientras tu te relajas?" dijo Blaine mientras se levantaba.

"Te amo"

Minutos después, el moreno llegó a la habitación con un sándwich en una mano y un vaso de jugo en la otra. Kurt estaba acostado en el sofá, pies descalzos y brazos cubriendo su rostro.

Blaine dejó la comida en la mesa y se sentó debajo de los pies del castaño.

Kurt observó el sándwich. "No le quitaste los costados..." comentó.

El moreno lo tomó y delicadamente le quitó los costados del emparedado. "Toma" dijo extendiendo el plato pero el castaño solo abrió la boca.

El ojimiel rió y se acercó para darle de comer en la boca.

"Jugo" dijo Kurt cuando tragó. Y Blaine le dio jugo.

En unos minutos el sándwich desapareció y Kurt tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Sabes que ayudaría? Un masaje de pies" dijo mientras movía su pie izquierdo.

Blaine se mordió el labio. "En verdad estaba esperando terminar el periódico"

El ojiazul hizo un puchero. "¿Por favor? Yo lavé tu cabello el otro día cuando estabas demasiado cansado para hacerlo"

El moreno sintió una molestia al ver que su prometido lo estaba chantajeando pero aceptó.

**IV**

Por mas que amara estar en compañía de Kurt y las chicas, Blaine extrañaba el resto de sus amigos y estaba muy feliz de volver a Lima por unos días.

Por el momento se encontraban todos en el centro comercial, incluyendo a Mike y Puck, que habían vuelto por las vacaciones.

"Hay un nuevo negocio de maquillaje, tienen uno que brilla en la oscuridad" dijo Tina y Marley asintió.

Unique, que estaba sentada al lado de Kurt, habló.

"Tienes que acompañarnos, yo puedo ayudarlas hasta cierto punto. Unique es increíble, pero no hace magia" dijo mientras fruncía los labios como solo una diva lo haría.

"Claro, hace tiempo que no uso estas manos en otro rostro que no sea el mio... o el de Blaine"

Blaine se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Le encantaban sus noches de belleza pero tampoco quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa.

"En ese caso llamo maratón de videojuegos" dijo Puck mientras señalaba el salón de videjuegos.

Mike chocó los cinco con él. "Vamos" dijo mientras comenzó a mover la silla de Artie.

El moreno iba a pararse pero una mano lo detuvo. "Tu vienes conmigo" dijo Kurt mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

"Pero quiero ir con mis amigos" dijo mientras trataba de soltar su mano.

El castaño hizo un puchero y lo abrazó por el cuello. "Necesito a alguien que lleve mis bolsas" dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cuando Blaine no objetó Kurt lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

"Viejo, estas completamente dominado" gritó Puck mientras el resto reìa.

Blaine no habló por el resto del día.

**V**

Esta bien, este era su día, pensó Blaine.  
Había pasado toda la semana acompañando a Kurt de compras y llevándolo a varios restaurantes para dejarlo contento y relajado. De esa forma, él podría ir de campamento con sus amigos ex-Warblers que estaban viviendo en Nueva York sin que tuviera alguna queja de parte del castaño.

Mochila, lista.

Bolsa de dormir, lista.

Comida, lista.

Solo faltaba reunirse con Nick, quien era el único con auto, y salir por la carretera.  
Prácticamente su pie estaba en la puerta del departamento cuando oyó que Kurt gritaba su nombre.

"Mierda" susurró.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la habitación. Kurt estaba acostado, con pañuelos a su alrededor y con la nariz enrojecida.

"Estoy enfermo" dijo como si no fuera ya obvio.

"Oh, bebe" dijo Blaine sin entender porque se lo decía. "Lo lamento"

"No puedes ir al campamento, necesito que alguien me cuide" explicó tratando de sonar triste.

"Pero Kurt, estuve planeando esto por semanas"

El castaño se cruzó de brazos. "Lamento que mi sufrimiento se interponga con tus planes"

Blaine también se cruzó de brazos. "No lo decía de esa manera y tu lo sabes"

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro del ojiazul. "Vete, yo estaré bien solo, diviértete, tratare de no morir"

Y asì como asì, Blaine canceló el viaje y comenzó a preparar una sopa de pollo para Kurt.

**-o-o-**

Para el día siguiente Kurt estaba como nuevo.

**+1**

Si Blaine creyera en Dios estaría agradeciéndole en este mismo instante.  
El moreno estaba revisando su facebook cuando un correo entró a su bandeja de entrada. Dentro de él, el director con el que se había reunido unos días antes, le decía que había quedado en la pequeña obra que estaba realizando. No era un papel muy importante pero era un comienzo y Blaine no podía estar mas feliz.

Saltó del sofá y gritó, lanzando el puño al aire.

"¿Que te sucede?" le preguntó Kurt, quien lo miraba extrañado.

"¡Tengo el papel!" gritó feliz. Tomó su celular y lo acercó al rostro del castaño.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Kurt pero no sonaba feliz en lo absoluto. El moreno dejó de saltar y lo miró. "Yo soy el que esta en la universidad y tu recibes un papel. He intentado en diez obras diferentes y nadie me aceptó"

"Tal vez no eras lo que estabas buscando, ya obtendrás uno" dijo Blaine tratando de calmarlo.

Kurt cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego sonrió. "No lo harás. Lo rechazarás y aceptarás uno luego de que consiga el mio"

Blaine lo miró incrédulo. "No estarás hablando en serio"

"Hablo muy en serio Blaine" dijo Kurt. "Si quieres ser buen novio lo harás"

Y el moreno perdió la calma. "¿Estas loco? No he sido mas que un novio ejemplar cumpliendo tus caprichos. Tu eres el mal novio por no estar feliz de mis logros"

"Oh cariño, lo estaré, luego de que lo haya logrado yo" dijo Kurt mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Blaine reconoció ese gesto, el castaño lo hacia cada vez que quería conseguir algo. Esto se había salido de control y todo era culpa de Blaine, pero no por mucho.  
Kurt necesitaba aprender una lección y Blaine se la enseñaría.

Blaine lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sentó en el sofá.

"¿Que haces?" preguntó el castaño.

"Me di cuenta que cometí un error y necesito remediarlo" dijo mientras se sentaba en su regazo. "¿Sabes Kurt? Yo he sido tan bueno contigo porque tenia miedo. Miedo que me dejaras o que no me amaras lo suficiente. Pero tu te diste cuenta de lo que hacia. Y te aprovechaste"

"No es verdad" dijo Kurt pero su voz salió aguda, clara señal que estaba mintiendo.

"Pero si lo es. Te aprovechaste y yo lo deje pasar. Una y otra vez. Pero ya no mas. Esto cambiará en este mismo momento" aseguró Blaine y se levantó de su regazo, sentándose en el sofá.

Sus ojos bajaron al pantalón del castaño y pudo observar como la tela se levantaba cada vez mas. Con una sonrisa abrió el cierre de su pantalón y lo bajó, junto a su bóxer, hasta la mitad del muslo.

"Ven aquí" ordenó y el ojiazul se colocó entre sus piernas sin decir una palabra. "Abre la boca"

Kurt lo hizo y dejó ser guiado por la mano de Blaine. Su boca cubrió la erección del moreno y no pudo evitar gemir cuando escuchó el gruñido de su novio.

La mano que había en su cabello comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo lentamente, haciendo que su nariz tocara el bello púbico.

"Eso es Kurt, complaceme, como yo lo he estado haciendo por ti" murmuró Blaine.

El castaño apuró el ritmo y una de sus manos comenzó a viajar por su cuerpo en dirección sur.

"No no" dijo Blaine mientras le tomaba el brazo. "Nadie dijo que te podías tocar"

Kurt lanzó un sonido de tristeza pero siguió moviendo su cabeza, parando cada tanto para lamer la cabeza de su erección.

Sin advertencia previa, el moreno acabó en su boca con un gemido. Su mano mantuvo firme su cabeza para que no le quedara mas opción que tragar.

"Muy bien, lame hasta la ultima gota" murmuró con una sonrisa.

Cuando la presión en su cabeza se había disipado un poco, se sentó en sus rodillas y dejó que Blaine acariciara su rostro.

"¿Quieres acabar bebe?" preguntó el moreno y Kurt asintió. "Está bien"

Acomodó al castaño en el sofá, apoyando su pecho en el respaldo y dejando al aire su trasero. En un rápido movimiento le bajó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas.

Una de sus manos acarició suavemente la nalga. "¿Qué crees que mereces, que sea gentil o que puedas sentirlo por días?" preguntó Blaine.

"S-sentirlo por, ah, días" murmuró.

"Muy bien" dijo el moreno.

Metió tres dedos en su boca y los cubrió en saliva. Con su otra mano separó las mejillas de su trasero e introdujo dos dedos. Kurt se mordió el labio del dolor pero con lo encendido que estaba rápidamente se convirtió en placer.

Blaine movió expertamente sus dedos en el interior de su prometido. Luego añadió el tercero y lo estiró unos minutos mas.

Luego los sacó y se colocó en posición. Lentamente se introdujo dentro de él.

"Oh Blaine" gimió Kurt.

El moreno se echó para atrás y poco a poco volvió a entrar. Repitió varias veces el movimiento reduciendo al castaño a incoherencias.

"Blaine, vamos, mas rápido"

"No lo creo, este es tu castigo, yo decidiré como será" murmuró en su oído.

Luego de lo que parecieron ser horas para Kurt, el moreno apresuró su ritmo, golpeando su próstata con cada embestida.

"Oh Dios, Blaine" gruñó. Trato de moverse para encontrar sus embestidas pero las manos de Blaine lo sostenían fuertemente.

"Voy a acabar" advirtió.

El moreno dejó de moverse. "No lo harás, no hasta que te disculpes"

"Blaine, por favor"

El ojimiel salió lentamente de èl antes de entrar. "Discúlpate"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento! Nunca más me aprovechare. Por favor sigue"

Blaine aumentó nuevamente el ritmo. "Puedes acabar" gruñó entre embestidas.

La mente del castaño se volvió blanca al alcanzar su orgasmo.

**-o-o-**

Cuando se despertó, horas después, se encontraba en su habitación con Blaine a su lado.

"Hey"

Kurt lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. "Lamento haber sido una perra caprichosa contigo. Estoy muy feliz que hayas conseguido el papel, eres fantástico. Te amo"

"Lo se cariño, yo también lo lamento. Tendría que haber hablado contigo en vez de haber tomado esa estúpida decisión" dijo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"Ahora los dos aprendimos la lección." Lo besó en la mejilla. "Te amo"

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Lamento los errores de ortografía, mi computadora estaba muy testaruda para arreglarlos.**


End file.
